deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Fist
Iron Fist, real name Daniel Rand, is a hero from Marvel Comics. He starred in a DBX episode against Akuma from Street Fighter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Iron Fist (Completed by Bigthecat10) * Iron Fist VS Captain Falcon * Jonathan Joestar VS Iron Fist (By Derpurple) * Karate Kid vs. Iron Fist (Abandoned) * Iron Fist vs. Kenshiro (By Shadow7615) * Iron Fist vs Liu Kang (Completed) * Lucario vs. Iron-Fist * M. Bison vs. Iron Fist (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Iron Fist VS Rock Lee (Abandoned) * Ryu vs Iron Fist * Spartis vs Iron Fist * Iron Fist vs Tifa Lockhart (By Simbiothero) * Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist * Jin Kazama vs Iron Fist Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Green Arrow (DC Comics) *''Greninja (Pokemon)'' *[[Jackie Chan (Adventures)|Jackie Chan (Adventures)]] *Jago (Killer Instinct) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *''Shazam (''DC Comics) * The Shredder (TMNT) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) *Wamuu (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) History Daniel "Danny" Rand is the billionaire heir to the Rand Industries, the leading corporation in the development of aerospace technology in America. When Danny was a child, his father Wendell Rand brought him on an expedition in tibet that resulted with the death of himself and his wife by his business partner Harold Meachum. The orphaned Danny was found by the Order of the Crane Mother taken to the hidden city of K'un-Lun to be trained by them. Eventually learning his father knew of K'un Lun, Danny inherited the Iron Fist mantle his father was meant to gain. From there, as the way to K'un Lun can be open once every fifteen years, Danny was given a year to settle his affairs with the outside world. Though Danny intended to reclaim his family company, he could not bring himself to kill Meachum. and decides to remain in New York to deal with the Hand. Death Battle Info Under a rigorous training by Lei Kung, Iron Fist gained an exceptional mastery of Kung Fu along with a proficiency with multiple weapons like swords and nun-chucks. Capable lifting at least twice his body weight and can press lift around 350-800 lbs. He is also extremely agile with great parkour skills. Once of age, Danny battled the dragon known as Shou-Lao the Undying for the right to become the current Iron Fist. Known as a living weapon with the task to fight the agents of the Hand should they attack K'un Lun, Iron Fist can use his chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to inhuman levels while prolonging his life. The most basic means Iron Fist uses, and reason for his name, is channeling his chi into his fist to enabled him to smash through the likes of steel doors while feeling no pain. He can also heal his wounds, detoxify any poison in his system and react to danger in mid-combat at a superhuman rate. Feats * Able to hit the likes of Spider-Man, using a drunken fist style to render him undetectable to his opponent's Spidey Sense. * Defeated Sabretooth with only his skill without his powers despite being temporary blinded * Destroyed the S.H.I.L.D helicarrier with an iron fist punch. Flaws * Various factors that negate Iron Fist's superhuman abilities, like depressants or emotional blockage. Gallery Iron_Fist_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Iron Fist in Disney Infinity 2.0 Iron-Fist Phoenix.png|Iron Fist Phoenix Force Iron_Fist_Profile.jpg|Iron Fist from Netflix Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Absorption Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Healers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulator